custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
A Magic Portal?! The Birth of the Magic Library!! / Transcript
(Opening theme) (Prologue) (Clips from previous episodes play) Hope: While trying to find Musical Magical Adventure, we went to my uncle Richard's office in Irving. What we found was nothing out of the ordinary, Barney and I found a magic door just behind some of the things in there. That door opened and I fell in to the Lyrick Kingdom where Barney came from. There, I met King Richard, who's really my uncle Richard and that's when I found out that I'm the princess of the Lyrick Kingdom! Later, Cyrus came and attacked and in my weakest link, I became a princess in a new transformation with the Lyrick crown jewel, the Lyrick tiara, using a new attack, I purified the monster and got Musical Magical Adventure but shortly after fighting him... I fell from the sky and transformed back to my regular self out of exhaustion. (Subtitle) Hope: A Magic Portal?! The Birth of the Magic Library! (Summersfield State College) (Room 235 - Professor Phyllis Rolwfe) Prof. Rolfe: Now class this debate is part of your grade, I expect you if not debating... (Hope is seen fast asleep at her desk. We go to a dream sequence) (Hope is walking down a dark place using her Crystal Star Wand for light) Hope: Hey.. That's.. Light over there isn't it? I'll follow it! (She runs and finds herself in a room filled with books) Hope: Whoa... (A bookworm is about to appear before her and transforms himself in to a handsome man) Hope: Anata wa... You... Who.. Are you.... Professor Rolfe: (voice) Miss Fujimori! Miss Fujimori! Wake up immediately! (We go back to her classroom) Hope: Huh?! Professor Rolfe: Young lady, I expected you to be a bright young lady this semester where were you off to? Wonderland? Hope: I was listening to the debate and I fell asleep.... Professor Rolfe: The debate isn't until next week... Please see me after class. Hope: But my bus... Professor Rolfe: Enough of your selfishness young lady! Hope: (groans) (Later) Professor Rolfe: You're never this tired, everything alright at home? Hope: Well yeah you see, we've had events left and right lately.... And I haven't been able to sleep well... Professor Rolfe: You need melatonin my dear! Hope: Me-marshmallows? Professor Rolfe: No! Melatonin, it's a special sleep gummy that helps with very sleepless nights. Here. (Writes an address down) I'm no doctor but there is a special type of gummy you need to try and that'll help you. It's at SuperFresh supermarket downtown. Hope: I'll try it but no guarantees it'll work. (Minutes later) (Walking to the bus stop) Hope: (yawns) Barney: I thought Princess power fatigue was supposed to last a few hours but I never expected for this to last a whole week! Hope: I don't know how I've fallen asleep in class all week... I mean it's supposed to last a few hours yet.. (yawning) I'm so sleepy and I haven't stayed up all night in weeks.. Barney: You've got that debate coming up you know. Hope: I won't be able to participate. Due to my fatigue and my sleepiness. Barney: If that's the case Hope: Relax I have a B in that class I can't lose! Barney: What ever you say princess laziness... (The bus arrives) (Barney hides in her backpack and Hope shows her ID, and she climbs upon the haystack seats and falls fast asleep) (Hope has yet another dream. This time in a library) Hope: Then this must be... (She is in awe over the new surroundings. A man approaches her) Hope: Anata... anata wa... Who are you? (The man disappears before she can find out) (Back on Earth, over an hour later ) Hope: (in her sleep) No... Wait... Please! I must know who you are! Tell me! Please!!! (She wakes up) Lady: Now approaching Alamonte City Bus Terminal. Now approaching Alamonte City Bus Terminal. Hope: Eh? EH?! No no no no no no NO!! This can't be happening! Barney: Wha? What's going on? Hope: Look... We're... Barney: You missed your stop?! Hope: Well I collapsed remember?! Okay there's no need for panicking!! Barney: Well if you didn't miss it! Hope: No wait I've got a better idea come on! (They board the next bus to Lakesdale college) (Lakesdale College) Hope: Well then now that we're here... Let's see where this key can take me... Barney: Hope what are you doing? Hope: Remember how we found that tape in the Lyrick Kingdom? Barney: I guess... Hope: It's simple simple! I accidentally brought it with me! Perfect time to try using it! Barney: But your.. Hope: Magic key? Got it! (She dashes to the library and dashes to the media room) Hope: Right here! Now, that VCR room has to be somewhere... (She takes her index finger and starts humming and lalalaing to "Little Bo Peep" until she finds it.) Hope: Aha! The VCR room. (She bursts in) Hope: Hey Barn, How do you about the spell out? Barney: Well you know... You have to pop the tape in first... Hope: No problem! (Digging tape out of bag) Barney: Now chant the spell if you want it to reach it to the Lyrick Kingdom emblem. Hope: Wait what do I say? Barney: King Richard, hear my plea Unlock the door to my destiny with my magic key. Hope: I guess it's worth a try... (ahem) King Richard, hear my plea Unlock the door to my destiny with my magic key (Inserts Barney tape in to VCR and inserts key in to keyhole) (Lyrick emblem appears on the TV and flashes) Hope: It can do that?! Barney: Now hurry up and chant that you want to go to the Magic Library! Hope: Wakatta wakatta. I've got it. Open the door, to the Magic Library! (A door opens revealing a portal to the Lyrick Kingdom) Hope: That easily?! (Hope is sucked in with Barney holding on for dear life) (Hope falls and lands in a library) Hope: Ittadadaa.... Next time I want to land in Candyland at least there's sweet cotton candy there... Barney: So much for that sweet landing. Hope: But this library is so awesome!! Voice: Psttt!! Barney: I'll handle this... (using a megaphone) QUIET! THIS IS A LIBRARY!! Hope: I don't think that'll work... Besides I don't think that was -- Voice: Over here! Hope: That book's talking! (The book falls over and it reveals a bookworm) Hope: Eh? An orange coat? Cartoony eyes? Glasses? A nerdy Doctor Who-esque green bowtie?! (Hope hugs him) Bookworm: Ack!! Let go intruder!! Hope: Are you the little bookworm from the Barney and Friends TV series?! When I was a little girl I used to idolize you!! Whatever, actually did you ever work with my uncle Richard? Bookworm: Oh yes! Your uncle is the very best king that the Lyrick Kingdom ever had! Oh, and I'm Booker T. Bookworm by the way, guardian of the Magic Library. You must be the princess if I'm correct. Hope: Yes sir. My name is Hope Fujimori, the legendary Barney Hunter of Earth and the princess of the Lyrick Kingdom. The friend holding on to my leg here is Barney (tugs him off Hope's leg) Go on, introduce yourself... Barney: Booker T!! Booker T.: Barn! Hope: Hold up you knew each other?! Barney: 19 years ago we met at least! Hope: Then why did you tell me you didn't know?! Barney: 'Cause I didn't. Hope: Ack! Hope: Anyway, now that I've found this way how can I find out about my family royalty anyway? Booker T.: These books are enchanted with magic, when you call upon them then you can transport --- Hope: Hey I remember this book! Booker T.: Are you even listening?! Hope: A book about Rhymeland! Hey, can I look at this? Booker T.: Sure but I thought - Hope: I've wanted to see the book for a while! (turns to Little Bo Peep's page) I wonder how everyone's doing since they've been on Earth! Booker T.: The Rhymeland citizens went to Earth? Hope: Once they did.. And man was it troublesome... (Flashbacks from episode 7 appear) Booker T.: I see... (Flashbacks end) Barney: Gordon was so boring... Yet I wonder how he's doing.. Hope: I'm sure they're all doing great since (accidentally puts her hand on a picture) Barney: Hope! The book! It's glowing! Hope: Eh?! How?! (Hope gets sucked in to the book) Booker T.: (To Barney) Don't worry she'll find her way out. She's got her magic key. (Meanwhile) (Hope lands in a pasture somewhere) (A familiar face, Bo Peep catches her) Bo Peep: Are you alright?! You fell from the sky and -- Hope: Eh? Bo?! Bo Peep: Hope?! Hope: It's so good to see you again!! Bo Peep: How's the evil person fighting? Hope: Good good! How about those sheep of yours did you ever end up finding them?! Bo Peep: I did!!! But it's a bit troublesome losing them... Hope: I thought Gordon would be with you! Bo Peep: He went to Goose's University. Learning to become like Mother Goose, and a better Rhymie. Hope: His mom opened a school for rhymies? Is it open?! I wanna see! Bo Peep: I'm sorry I'm afraid everyone went home. It's a holiday today, the anniversary since Gordon and I discovered what was making the rhymies disappear and saved Rhymeland. Gordon did promise me he'd help me out but he had an errand to run. Oh? (noticing her magic key) Did you? Hope: Yes, I did, I -- Bo Peep: We've gotta see Mother Goose right away! Hope: But what about your sheep? Bo Peep: Don't worry I've got the Shepherdess Pink mobile. (with a click of her keys, Bo's car appears) Hope: What an upgrade! Bo Peep: And when I want to gather the sheep... (rings bell to gather sheep), I just ring this and they come.. Right in, we'll just head to my place first to put them back in their pens and then we'll see Mother Goose! Hope: Alright! (smiles) (Meanwhile) (HiT Circus) Queen Kyanite: Cyrus. You've failed me too many times... Cyrus: I am sorry, my queen Queen Kyanite: I would destroy you, but I won't. You've got two chances left, that is if you truly care about your brother. Cyrus: (suddenly remembers) Queen Kyanite: That's it... (grins evilly) Now, find the Crystal Heart so I can take over the Lyrick Kingdom. Cyrus: Yes. It'll be my pleasure my queen. (Disappears off to Earth) (Meanwhile in Rhymeland) (Bo Peep parks her Shepherdess Pink mobile backwards next door to the Old Woman who lives in a shoe) Bo Peep: Well here we are. Hope: You're still learning how to drive forwards aren't you? Bo Peep: Still driving like this. Bo Peep: Mother Goose? You there? Mother Goose: Well if it isn't Hope Fujimori! The heroine of Rhymeland and Earth! Hope: Oh! Well.. I guess you couldn't say too much about this... Bo Peep: Nevermind that, look at her key! Mother Goose: Is that? My girl did you... Hope: Actually when I went to my uncle Richard's office in Irving I found a door and I fell through with my friend Barney, and so, I finally reunited with uncle Richard actually king Richard, and he told me I'm the princess of the Lyrick Kingdom, and then one of those goons came, I fought them and transformed in to a princess form, and got this key as a result. Mother Goose; And how did you get over here? Hope: Through the magic library... Mother Gooae: My girl, this is only the beginning to your story.... Hope: My story? But wait... What do you mean? Mother Goose: That key can take you anywhere... Even the Magic Library... Hope: You can't explain this library further? Mother Goose: All I know that the book itself and the other books residing there are filled with magic. You will earn new powers with your new found princess powers.... Hope: Oh you mean... (takes out her Lyrick Tiara) This jewel? Mother Goose: The Lyrick Tiara... It chose you.. With that awesome princess power you can easily go back to the Magic Library... Hope: Then should I try it? How do I say -- Mother Goose: Darling darling just say "Magic Key take me back to the Magic library" Hope: I'll try it. (Raises key in the air) Magic key! Take me back to the Magic Library!! (A portal opens) Hope: Sorry I couldn't stay long!! Send my hellos to Gordon for me okay? Bye!! (Jumps in to the portal) Mother Goose: Come back anytime!!! (Hope is shown flying in the portal) (Eyecatch A: Barney attempts making peanut butter cookies, but burns them in the process, Hope helps him, and the logo appears shortly after) (Eyecatch B: Hope and Barney are in the Magic Library when a monster from a horror book appears, Hope transforms and purifies the book, they both laugh and the logo appears) (After the eyecatch, Barney and Booker T. are shown watching The Jetsons) Booker T.: Oh that George! I don't know why King Richard never told me about these Jetsons... Barney: Hope has an entire collection on Earth! (Hope appears off from the portal back in to the Magic Library) Barney: Hope, you made it back! Hope: Hey you were eating peanut butter hohos weren't you? Barney: Y-you could say that... Hope: Still... (walking around) If this place can take me anywhere then.... Let's try the Summerfield Library! Barney we're going! Barney: Hold on I wanted to see this! Booker T.: The magic of video tapes is you can come back to it later (switches it to Bookworm TV), don't worry! Hope: Thank you Booker T! Now... (Finds an old book about Summersfield) Hope: Take me... (points to the library) Here! (The book shines and Hope and Barney are sucked in) (Summersfield Library) Hope; Hey look, we're at the library... Barney: And a lot of these look so familiar! Hope: Oi, that's because they're mostly for the kids to watch, But for now... (Meanwhile a disgruntled schoolteacher walks around town square) Schoolteacher: Darn kids! Can't even teach them... I guess I'll have to give up. But on second thought... Maybe I can treat them to a field trip soon... Cyrus; I think you should be changing your mind.... Schoolteacher: Who are you?! Cyrus: Let's just say I'm the answer to your prayer... (And then Cyrus begins putting a human out of its misery by looking for the Crystal Heart) (The Crystal Heart glows) Barney: I sense someone from the HiT Circus! Hope: It couldn't be... Let's go! (Dropping the book, Hope and Barney run towards the target) Cyrus: Hm. Too bad. Now if that Barney Hunter came ... Hope: I'm right here, Cyrus! (She runs up to Cyrus and poses for battle) Cyrus: Aren't you just an ordinary girl? Hope: Guess again, weirdo! Barney: Alright Hope, transform! Hope: (lifting the Crystal Heart up) I won't let you win!! (In the background the Barney Home Video theme plays as the Crystal Heart is activated) Hope: Barney Crystal Power, make up!! (Hope places the Crystal Heart on her chest and spins around, she receives her gloves, her choker, shoes, and does a back arch to fully transform in to her clothes and headband. Hope spins around one more time before opening her eyes completing her transformation with a strong pose) Cyrus: What the Heck?! Hope: (sings) School days, school days Dear old golden rule days Readin' and 'ritin' and 'rithmetic Taught to the tune of the hickory stick (Jumps up to the roof) Hope: One of those influential hickory stick holders are teachers and we all yearn to become one! How dare you hurt a member of our educational system!! I am the warrior of love and truth I'm . .. (She begins posing) Hope: Barney Hunter Hope!! Hope: (doing a punish you pose) And now in the name of the Lyrick Kingdom I will punish you!!! Cyrus: Well then... It looks like your future won't happen.... Super SchoolySchooly! (SchoolySchooly returns bigger than before) SchoolySchooly: I'm back! Hope: That's one big schoolhouse! Barney: Tip it over and you have a schoolhouse rock! (Rimshot plays in background) Hope: We've gotta do something! I'll elevate it with . Hope: Crystal Twilight Flash! Ugh! SchoolySchooly: You aren't gonna get me easily! Hope: But that worked last --- Wait! (Takes out the Lyrick Tiara) Hope: I won't lose to you! (A slower pitched version of the Barney Home Video theme plays) Hope: Barney Princess Power Make Up!!! (In the process Hope's outfit is upgraded and is transformed in to her Princess mode) Cyrus: The princess finally arrives.... Hope: And I'm only getting started! (Putting her hand up) Hope: Crystal Star I call upon you near and far! Lend me your strength by the order of the princess! (The Crystal Heart shines then before her in the air, the wand appears) Hope: Ignite, Crystal Princess Star Wand!! Hope: Princess Power give me strength!! (A light appears blinding the monster) SchoolySchooly: Ack! Hope: Time to finish you off! (Hope twirls her wand and is flying on the yellow star as it lands on the ground) Hope: Return to the tape in which you came! Golden Healing... Princess!! (The monster disappears in to thin air, Now purified is the tape Let's Play School, Hope catches it and the schoolteacher is now purified as well) Cyrus: Well well definitely not your best work yet.... Hm. Next time will be your last. (Disappears off to the HiT Circus) Schoolteacher: Hey? Where did she go? (Meanwhile) (Hope is running when she starts collapsing) Barney: Hope hang in there don't sleep! Hope: But... I'm tired... Really... (Hope collapses and falls asleep on the cold floor, transforming back to her Barney Hunter form and then finally her civilian clothes) (Several hours later) (Back at the magic library) Hope: Oh... Huh?! Wait hold on what happened?! (Booker T. Appears this time as a human with more of a human appearance) Booker T.: Oh good you're awake! Hope: Booker? Is that you? Booker T.: Yeah I could do that the whole time basically. Anyway. Here you go. Hope: Thank you.... Barney: Oh good you're awake I was so worried! Hope: Don't worry I'm okay now. Booker T.: Hey you know your princess powers should only be used if there is a super monster. Those things are ten times bigger than your previous enemies... Hope: I promise not to use them for silly purposes... Barney: You look sleepy we should go home... (Hope sips the tea and eats the cookie and then gets up from the couch) Hope: Thanks Booker, we couldn't have found out more about my powers without you but yeah how do I get out of here? . Booker: Just return to where you came first and then use the key to take you home. Hope: Okay. Magic key take me back to Lakesdale College! (The portal transports Hope back to the college. She then takes the tape, rewinds it back, puts it back in its case and...) Hope: (lifting the magic key) Magic key! Take me home!! (The magic key transports her back to her bedroom, belongings and all with her) Barney: I'm pretty pooped aren't --- (Hope falls asleep on her bed) Barney: Said so yourself huh? (Tucks her in to bed with his tiny body) Barney: Hope, someday you'll become a true princess. (Hope sleeps as we...) (Fade out) (Ending theme) (Preview) Hope: Yahho! I'm going on a Girl Scout camping trip! Barney: Lots of camp songs like Hope: (singing) If I had a hammer... Barney: And... Hope: (singing) She'll be coming round the mountain... Barney: But look out for a final battle! Hope: That wasn't in the schedule! Next time on Barney Hunters! Come Along Camping!!! A Battle Over the Campfire! Imagination is the Key to your Destiny. Category:Barney Hunters